Crossword 6
by Coljayjay
Summary: This is a new crossword short story. It follows "crossword 5", but you don't need to read it to understand this one. Sam and Jack, a crossword, a challenge, a bed...


**Jack and Sam's bed:**

S: Are you ready to get rid of those horrors?

J: You are so sure of yourself, but just look at them because you're gonna see those fishes for a looonnnggg time again!

S: Will see that fisherman!

J: Sam, don't you remember that I'm an ex blackops, so I can stand every kind of torture.

 _She kissed him._

S: Even mine? Are you really sure about that?

J: Yup!

S: Okay. Then let's get started.

 _Jack was laying down on their bed, a pencil in one hand and an eraser in the other. Sam sat down on him, she was wearing only her bra and panties. She grinned because she was definitely sure that she will win this time. Even if, true, Jack had been trained for torture, he wasn't probably expecting what she had in mind. She took the crossword and said:_

S: As soon as I give you this, you snap the clock just like we did last time.

J: Okay, I'm ready, and stop smiling like that will ya?!

S: On three. One... two... Go!

 _She gave him the paper. Jack snapped the clock and started to read. But he felt Sam moving on his hips and he saw Sam's bra flying and ending up on their bed. He instantly lowered the crosswords and saw Sam's breasts. He couldn't help himself and stared at them. He heard a throat clearing but it didn't do anything. Men were so predictable!_

S: Jack? Although I definitely want to win, you're not funny if you're already lost.

 _Jack shook his head._

J: Right...

S: Yeah, tic tac!

 _She smiled. She wanted to win but not that easy. Jack came back to his paper, reading it again. He felt Sam rubbing her breasts against his chest. How was he going to stay focus on those words like that?! He started to wonder if he was going to be able to do it. But he tried to think of something else, fish, hockey, beer, hips, kiss...no, no,no... Okay, maybe if he read out loud like she did he could stay focus._

J: Flat breast... What the?

 _How was he suppose to stay concentrate if even in this crossword they were talking about breasts ! He read it again. While Sam started to kiss his neck, smiling_

J: Flat bread... _bread_ for cryin'out loud not breast!

 _He put the pencil on the paper wanting to write the answer down, when he felt Sam's tongue on his ear and when he heard her moaning he froze. And then he heard her again moaning, exactly in the same way when he was making love to her._

S: Hmmmmm Jaccckkk...

 _He swallowed and closed his eyes. Lost in the sensation of her biting, licking and groaning that she was doing. He realized then that he was hard since the beginning of the game. Wait? The game! He opened his eyes and took back his paper. Sam was so happy about herself. She knew damn well she could make him lose control. And it wasn't the end of it. She took a quick look on the clock, only 1 minute left. She started to move slowly her hips on him, rubbing against his turgor. She whispered on his ear_

S: Jack, you're so hard... I can't wait...

 _And once again she saw him stop. Poor him. She started to take pity on him._

J: Sam... Don't cheat! No talking... it's already hard enough.

S: Hummm hard...

J: Shut up!

 _She smiled, and moaned again. And then the clock rang. She shifted to his left, took his paper and didn't move._

J: Crap!

S: Oh yeah Jack!

 _She looked at his paper and laughed._

S: Only one word? And... (she looked at the definition) it's wrong.

 _She put her fists in the air in victory and screamed:_

S: Yes!

 _Jack rubbed his hands on his face and sighted._

J: Damn it!

 _She kissed him and stood up to grab the frame just under their bed, and took it off._

S: I'm sooo sorry Jack, but I told you, this time you couldn't win!

J: But you cheated Sam!

S: No!

J: Yes you did!

S: And how?

J: You... talked and groaned. It wasn't allowed.

S: We didn't say that. The only rule we agree to was not to touch the zone, remember?

 _He winced and sighted again_

J: ... right!

 _Jack looked at her and put his hands on her legs, caressing them._

J: There's the devil inside of you, you know that? But a damn hot and sexy devil! And you better stop doing what you are doing and come back on me to do those awesome moans you were doing!

S: hu hu! Let me enjoy this victory and take, at least, the bedroom frames off. And then, I'll be all yours.

 _She kneeled next to him, holding the frame, she kissed him and looked at him._

S: And you will have to be the one making me moan this time.

 _She winked playfully at him, seeing desire in Jack's eyes_.

J: I give you 30 seconds and then everyone next door is going to know I'm making love to you.

 _She took all the frames off the wall._

S: Is that a promise Jack?

 _He looked at her just like a lion on his prey. She shivered in expectation._

J: Get your little sexy ass over here Now!

 _She laughed and she looked at their bedroom. It was definitely better. And when she saw this man in this bed ready for her, she knew she will love everyday of her life being with him, and no matter who won their crossword games, they were just enjoying themselves and she realized how much she loved teasing him._

S: Yes Sir!

 _He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, starting to kissing her everywhere._

J: But next weekend, (he grabbed her butt) I'll be the winner!

 _Oh yeah, those crosswords were so much fun!_

 **THE END.**


End file.
